Intractable
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Bossy, quirky, mind walker Ino Yamanaka has it all going on. She knows who she is and where her loyalty lies. Good, bad and ugly she is the #1 kunoichi for all time in any universe. [Ino Drabbles] Spread the Ino love.
1. Morningish KakaIno

**I don't own Naruto.**

Morningish

Ino's eyelids were half-closed against the morning sun. It was mid-afternoon and she was running more than a few hours late to work her shift at the hospital. An arm tightened around her. The blond heard a yawn escape his lips.

"Do you need me to offer an excuse for being late, Ino?"

She rolled her eyes, "No Kakashi. I'd rather not get yelled at for the _horrible_ reasons you make up for being late."

"Hmmm," He nuzzled his uncovered face into her neck. "Well then, seeing how you and I are both late for our engagements why not skip it all together and stay in bed?"

She smirked at him, "Fine, but you better not try anything funny."

Kakashi maneuvered Ino under him and laughed, "Funny isn't the word for it."


	2. Weed ItaIno

Weed

Itachi touched the dandelion Ino held in her hand. "Is there a reason why you collect those weeds?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm just remembering how I described to a friend of mine about how she will bloom into a beautiful flower and how I've already blossomed into this _weed_."

He shook his head at her for using his word against him. "You'll never be a weed."

Ino let the yellow flowers drop as the Akatsuki member leaned down to kiss her. _Maybe one day I'll be able to be more._


	3. Scent SasuIno

Scent

Ino laughed as she launched herself onto Sasuke's back. He gave a grunt, but like a true ninja he was ready to adjust his stance for her weight so he wouldn't fall and look like an idiot.

"Do you really have to do that?" He asked.

The blond gives a little pout before smiling at him. "Yes, because you look so grumpy you need a hug and I love pissing off Forehead."

Sasuke just rolls his eyes and tries to ignore Sakura's screeches as much as he can. Later after Ino leaves he smells her scent all over him. He would never know that years later he would miss that simple lilac smell.


	4. Determined Ibiki, Ino

Determined

She was determined, he'd give her that.

"Where are the scrolls I'm looking for, Yamanaka."

She smiled. She was so beautiful it hurt. Ino was all sun kissed skin, aqua blue eyes, full lips, white smile, and curves for days… Ibiki smiled back. Vicious and eager.

"I'm going to make you regret betraying Konoha for the Uchiha runaway."

"I already regret it." She answered easily. "I love my country more than I love my life."

"Hypocritical, since you betrayed us."

"No, not really." She shrugged as carefully as she could when she was strapped down to a chair. "You'll find that the ones who really betray are the ones we trust the most."

A chill crept up Ibiki's back. He shook it off. "Well, enough work. Let's get better acquainted as I play with your mind, hm?"

Ino cackled. "Do you worst. You won't get anything from me."


	5. Questionable Teamwork I Suigetsu, Ino

Questionable Teamwork I

"Stop." Ino gasped. He only laughed and pushed the kunai in farther. "_Stop."_

"Heh. He's dead already, don't worry about it." Suigetsu smiled wickedly.

"Seriously, you are a fucking idiot. What about the information we needed?"

"Oh yeah." He scoffed. "Boring, let's make something up."

"Ugh." Ino stomped her foot down on his only for it to go through his watery form. "Damn I missed."

"What can I say, babe?"

"Well if you say you get wet for the ladies I'm going to tell everyone it's because you wet the bed." Ino flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Suigetsu cracked up, laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. "Marry me?"

"Go. Eat. A. Dead. Fish. You. Jackrabbit. And by jackrabbit I mean -"

"Gah ha ha ha ha ha!"


	6. The Simple Past Shikamaru, Ino

**The Simple Past**

Ino pinched an area of skin near on her hip as she wrinkled her nose at an imagined smidge of fat. "Damn, I have to go back on my diet!"

"Don't start that again, Ino." Shikamaru grumbled as he entered his female teammate's bedroom.

"But, Shika-"

"No, Ino. You became unhealthy enough that you went to the hospital once, now quit being troublesome."

The blond huffed at her friend and continued getting ready to leave for training with her team. As she hopped onto her roof she looked back to find Shikamaru asleep on her bed, "Hey, lazy ass, you going to with me or not?"

"Nah, I think I'll skip training today. It's too troublesome."

"You really need to quit saying that," Ino started to complain, "You sound like a broken record."

"Hn, like you're one to talk."

She rolled her eyes. Only one month of being Genin and she had to wonder, were things ever going to change?


	7. Lies SasuIno

Lies

"Look at me."

"Hn."

Ino sighed. "You know everyone is going to lie to you. You can't burn the world down because of that."

"…They turned my brother into a traitor… He was the hero." Sasuke admitted without looking at his lover.

"Your brother chose to be a martyr. He chose to live, lie, and die for Konoha alone."

"I don't stand by those ideals."

Ino touched his shoulder; she leaned into his body heat. "I know you don't, but I do."

"I know." He wrapped his hand over hers. "That's why you're mine."

He turned to kiss her lips.


	8. Insulting Sleeper NaruIno?

**Inspired by:**_The first chapter of While You Were Away by _**baynard**. Go read that epically amazing fic.

Insulting Sleeper

Ino woke with an arm draped over her waist. The weight was uncomfortable. She moved towards the mystery body.

Naruto snored lightly as he nuzzled into her neck. Irritation stabbed at her. For some reason instead of trying to climb in bed with Forehead or Hinata he tended to sneak into her bedroom late at night.

"Naruto." Ino said as she shoved him out of her bed. "Get out of my house."

He awoke confused and mumbled, "Why's your hair so yellow, Sakura?"

"OH MY GOD NARUTO, REALLY!?" Ino screeched as she shoved the tan teenager to the floor.

"Wait Sakura, I'm sorrrry!"

"Can't you be a _NORMAL _person!?"

"Oh…" Naruto scratched his head. "Why are you in Sakura's room, Ino?"

"You are a moron." Ino glared down at him.

"Heh heh." He blushed. "Love you too Ino, but just remember, I'm for all the girls."

"IDIOT!" She smacked him. "No one loves you! Go bother Forehead!"

"But Inooo! You're so much plumper than Sakura. She's so bony; she's no fun to cuddle with."

"That is IT! You are DEAD!"


End file.
